Talk:Death (Nitrome games)
Is this "needed"? Not to offend the writer of this article, but is this'' really'' necessary? Sure you die in games, but I'm pretty sure that there isn't a need for an article just to go over the concept of dying. I'd be fine with it if it goes over a plot concept, but this really doesn't have much of a plot concept.... 01:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well... we don't really need Startups... do we? -- 02:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::We need startups because there isn't anywhere else the information could be displayed. Death I don't think is needed because it explains concepts anyone, Nitromian or not, would have heard of. The style of platforming is so general, I think this isn't needed. Checkpoints, death, health bars, are in SO many different games across so many platforms that it's strange you could assume someone would not know about them. It kind of assumes the reader has never played a game before. :/ :: 02:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::The Startups article is useful because it showcases Nitrome'a iconic style of matching its logo in each game to the theme of the game. By NOBODY's logic, even Endings is not needed because the ending are already present on the games' main article. I've been thinking, yes,we can keep this article, but only as a trivial read. We do have other trivial read articles on the wiki too. SQhi•(talk)Diamond 02:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Is this "REALLY needed"? Talk page necromancer here. So, with the discussion regarding the deletion of the endings page which may or may not be still occurring, I believe we could stretch the matter to this page. I mean, is this really needed? Basically EVERY (okay i can see a lot of genres that don't) game has the concept of death or "game over". Not to mention most of this page describes death animations, and assuming most people will "die" at least once in a game, I don't really think they would also want to read about that in a trivial manner. Not trying to make short of the editors that worked on this page, but if Endings isn't necessary, this also clearly isn't. - 13:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Looking through the page now now, I think that under certain circumstances, the article can be kept, though it needs some serious trimming. Basically the article should be cut just before "Deaths in Nitrome games", ie. we do not include EVERY individual Nitrome death event. A lot of these headings consist of one or two sentences, which can easily be put in to a character page. Now that I think of it, death instances should be mentioned on a character page anyways, shouldn't they? Listing them all is kind of like listing every character's walking or victory animation. It's impractical, and the article will just become too hard to search through seven years down the road. :How about treating this article the way Health was written? It needs to be following more of the general trend of Nitrome death animations (eg. the most frequently seen types of deaths, what follows after, etc.) rather than delivering a redundant list. Some other articles that need to do this are Levels and Bosses (which could use some refining - it seems more like a guide for the wiki rather than an actual article). I think Menu could possibly work listing each individual screen, since they're not really fitting within the game articles themselves (same with Startups). :On that note, this page could use a more specific title. I think "Death (event)" works, or I guess "Death (condition)" or "Death (situation)". It's just because this article should be a generalisation of Death as a situation/condition/whatever you call it. Alternatively we could just rename this page {Death} and the disambiguation "Death (disambiguation)". There's nothing particularly wrong with that. In fact, it's necessary sometimes. 09:06, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :It's come to my attention that nearly a year has passed and this message is still relevant. 04:39, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with you on the trimming though I think it might be possible to still have the "Death in Nitrome games" section if there was sections for like deaths, such as "Explosion deaths" or "Falling deaths" or "Game over screen deaths", so that things could be related to each other instead of small sentences, the general types of trends death goes through could be seen, and all related images can go in a gallery making it more compact. ::If you think this idea is feasible, I will start working on it as making a character die is quite easy. 13:58, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Somehow I think that people are alright with deleting these articles solely since they look out of place and no other pages similar to it exist. They don't exist because no one's dreative enough for it to happen, so go on and have controvercies aobut what and what not to delete. Go on, talk about it until you're realized that the entire wiki is just as pointless as these pages. (In which we know is not pointless at all, which is how I describe these creative pages.) ::::Just think about it, how essentianl is this entire wiki to your own survival? If that's you're answer then ask yourself this: What's the point to this wiki? -- 15:08, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Actually, I have thought of something similar: I realized that at the end of the world, all my work that I spent so long on will be destroyed, wiped away, gone from existence. So knowing that my work will be gone, similar to how building sandcastles where the wave breaks will be washed away, does that mean I should stop working on temporary things like sandcastles and wikis? I tend to think not since doing something, even if it will be destroyed, does not take away the accomplishment, even though there is nothing to show off. :::::So far the decision is not to get rid of the article but to rewrite it and, if someone should suggest deleting this, I will oppose it as this is a valid concept, unlike the endings page. :::::P.s. I am avoiding concluding that you had an overreaction and concluding that you are questioning the choice of deleting articles at the heart of the matter. 17:29, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Heh Frosty, well, it's all part of the "job". Circumstances change, and you cannot expect people to get it right the first time around. The question of existence and pointlessness can be applied to anything artistic, really. Is there any point to writing stories or drawing? That aside, when you come back down to earth and actually read the entire discussion so far, there have been suggestions to not delete the page. The workaround is to not make it a list, but a page that describes the general scope of death sequences. It's thinking long term, for the wiki and for the other users who don't have to worry about constantly updating this page in addition to the specific character page to add a death animation. Yes Grammar Cat, that is what I mean by a more "general" article. Instead of having each section on a specific character, make it more about the common types of death animations and the general sequence of what happens to a character when they die, etc. You could also consider making sections on death animations for enemies if you find a specific trend for them. 09:28, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, Random-storykeeper-san! I'll start on it today! (^-^) 14:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey hey, I saw User:Grammar Cat/Death animations and almost mistook it for the official article until I read the Purpose section. Very good idea. I hope each individual specific section may find its place in the specific character articles, given time. :D 08:44, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you (^-^) and, yes, they will eventually be implemented in the character articles. I've devoted myself to the research of Nitrome deaths (0-0) ... Mwhahahahaahahaha!